simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Respublica Ardglass
Overview An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass (The Free Republic of Ardglass) commonly known as Ard, or Ardglass is a Federal Constitutional Republic located on White Giant in the continent of Lynx Minor situated in the northern section of Araba Mida between the Loughgall lakes (as they are called in Ardglass). The Country of Ardglass is 40,000 square miles and is home to a small but growing population of 11,250,000 people. The country of Ardglass was founded in 2989 based on the principles of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness for all. History Montan Settlement Before 2960 the state of Ardglass was divided up between several states in the Araba Mida region. These states were bound in a loose confederation known as the Midan Alliance. During this time Ardglass was an underdeveloped region inhabited by no specific peoples or culture. In 2965 the Midan Alliance was Annexed by the country of Monto in a bid to extend Montan influence throughout the region. Ardglass became a base for Montan expansion and subjugation. The new populace in the quasi state of Ardglass (known as the Central Province) at the time consisted of government officials, soldiers, entrepreneurs and unfounded individuals. Independence After 2985 tensions began to rise between populations in Ardglass and its mother country Monto. The Grand State of Monto under a new fascist government began to dictate foreign internal and fiscal policy of the new colony. These policies were a serious threat to safety in the colony and stability in the region as Native tribes began to retaliate against settlers due to harsh policies instituted by the Montan government. Several factions within the Central Province began to emerge including the Moral Right, and The Guerillas. These factions began to fight for independence from Monto with hostilities officially beggining on April 7th 2989 with a declaration of Independence written by Samsin Valiga and The Battle of the Heights. Monto responded harshly but with careful attention to maintaining secrecy of operations as not to enflame allies and other countries against their subjugation. Most of the fighting occured with guerilla style tactics or urban warfare throughout the entirety of the war with the exception of a single battle known as An Cath Ar Neamhspleáchas (The Battle of Independence) which occured August 6 2990 in the city of Loughgall. The Battle of the Heights Fist shots of war fired during this battle in Saoirsi Buaic (before this battle small skirmishes had already take place but this was the first major battle to have taken place after The Declaration). After The Declaration organized resistance forces forces within the Central Province quickly took tactically valuable positions within the largest city of Saoirsi Buaic. When a standoff occured within the city plaza between several hundred soldiers of both rebel and loyalist factions Lieutenent Kinhelm Jorod greeted the Montan soldiers with a famous "Gentlemen of Monto care to fire first" The battle that ensued lasted for 3 days with loyalist soldiers driving out rebel elements battle casualties are unknown but estimates ranged from 10000 to 50000 An Cath Ar Neamhspleachas (The Battle of Independence) This Critical Battle occured on August 6 2990 after monthes of guerilla warfare in the swamps of The Central Province rebel troops were martialed on the outside of the city of Loughgall in which loyalist troops were conducting operations from. General Gregroy Steel lead his men into battle with the war cry of "Common you sons of bitches you dont want to live forever do you" the fanatical rebel soldiers achieved there first dicernable victory after being thrown out of every other major city in Monto. This battle caused major casualties for loyalist Montan soldiers and a withdraw was initiated by the Montan government. External Threats During the chaos of the War of Independence vengeful and fanatical native elements began there own wars of freedom against Monto not distinguishing between the rebels and the oppressors. After Ardglassian Independence had been achieved it faced tremendous threats from organized fascist states vowing for revenege agaisnt the "invaders"